A Normal High School Life
by ToothyTaylor21
Summary: Chad and Sonny are normal high school teenagers who go to the same high school. Chad is the joke adn star of the football team. Sonny is new. What will happen throughout the school year? Read and Review. So Random and Mackenzie Falls do not exist.
1. Football Practice

**So Random and Mackenzie Falls aren't real. Chad and Sonny are Normal Kids**

NOPOV

"Alright, we have practice tomorrow before the big game." Coach Nick yelled at his team.

The football team hurried into the locker room to change and head home. "Man you were great today." James said giving Chad a high five. "Water!" Nico, the water boy shouted. Chad raised his hand and was tossed a water before he chugged it down and tossed it back.

Chad was the jock of the school. All the girls wanted to date him. He only had one girl friend at a time, but after one girlfriend he would always get another.

Chad pulled on his jeans before stuffing the rest of his clothes in his bag, "See you guys tomorrow. Eat up we got a big game tomorrow." After this the whole team began to hoot and holler. Nico began to dance around at the door. Chad looked at him, "Dude don't." Nico immediately stopped because what Chad said mattered.

Chad hurried to his car, jumping in and putting his key in the ignition. He began to back out of the parking lot when James ran up, "Man I need a ride. My car is in the shop and my brother can't come and get me." Chad unlocked his doors and motioned for James to jump in, "Dude thanks I owe you."

When Chad was passing the door to the school that the football players exited through a group of seniors walked out and flagged him down.

"Man you are awesome out there."

"Can't wait for the big game!"  
The boys began to talk until Chad's phone rang. He picked it up and answered it after seeing that his girlfriend, Portylyn, was calling.

"Hello?"

"Chad! Thank goodness! I hadn't heard from you. Practice got out fifteen minutes ago. You are supposed to call me after it gets out. Did you not know that? We have been over this several times."

"Baby, I am okay. Look I'll make it up to you. Pick you up in thirty. Dinner?"

"Sounds good. Love you."  
"Back at you." Chad put his phone back in his pocket then looked over at James who knew it was Portylyn, "Man, why do you date her? She is too clingy."

"She is the captain of the drill team."

"So?"

"So, she's popular. She isn't that bad. Okay well that's not my point." The two laughed.

Chad and James went the rest of the way just listening to the radio. When they arrived at James's house Chad let him out then sped off he had a date to catch.

**Please review. The more reviews the faster I update. Enjoy.**


	2. And She Was Like

_**Italics are Chad's thoughts.**_

NOPOV

Chad drove into Portylyn's driveway waiting on her to come out and get in the car. When the door finally opened Portylyn rushed out in a denim skirt and red shirt. Her hair was loose. "Hey." She said jumping into the passenger seat. Chad peeled out of the driveway as fast as he could, "Hello. So we are going to Ruby Tuesdays?" Portylyn smiled. He was always good with the ladies.

Chad didn't say much during the car ride while he listened to Portylyn go on and on about her visit to the beauty salon were she bumped into Tawni who then commented on her split ends. Chad had to admit Tawni wasn't afraid of Portylyn. Tawni, a blonde ditsy girl who was actually a good cheerleader just never tried out, was actually pretty cool and cute. Both _start with a C and they also describe me_, Chad thought.

When they finally arrived at the restaurant, one of the only decent ones in the area, they got a table for two in the corner. That way Portylyn was happy. "So I was like all look Tawni you don't need to tell me what to do. I am captain of the drill team. And she was all well I could be on the cheerleading team. And so I was like well you aren't besides could you be captain? And she was like I don't know I never go to football games. And I was like OMG! Why not? And she was like are you stupid? So I was like all No, why? Then she like began to laugh, whatever and walked off. It was like so annoying." When the waiter headed over our way he turned around and ran after her heard her talk_. I don't blame him_, Chad thought.

Chad and Portylyn placed their orders. Chad had a meaty burger and Portylyn had fish sticks. _Gag_.

"Alright well that was good now we can go home."

"Already?" Portylyn complained. Before Chad could say anything Portylyn was in his lap kissing him on the lips. She tasted of fish sticks and fruit punch_. I think I am going to be sick that is not a good combination._

Chad pushed her off then stood up, leading the way out of the place.

When he finally got her home he smiled goodbye, but deep down he was glad she was gone. She wasn't a bad girl if you got past all the problems. By all the problems he meant** All** the problems, which was most of her. Then you got the kind caring girl she was, well she was only that to her boyfriends.


	3. The New Girl

NOPOV

"Honey, it's your first day at your new school. You don't wanna be late." Connie yelled up the stairs just as Sonny, her daughter, ran down them and grabbed a piece of toast off the counter. "Bye mom. I'm taking the truck." Sonny rushed out the door leaving Connie to roll her eyes.

Sonny backed out of her driveway and into the road driving off toward her new high school. Once she arrived she pulled into an empty parking space and jumped out running into the building. The halls were packed. She had studied her map so she knew were everything was, hoping she wouldn't look like the new girl as much. She carried her bag all the way down the hall and into her math class. She took a seat in the middle of the classroom when a boy and girl sat down next to her. They began to talk until they noticed her.

"Are you the new girl?" The girl asked. Sonny smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm Tawni and this is Nico." Tawni said pointing to the boy who let out a, "Hello."

Sonny continued to talk to them until she noticed they seemed to like her right as the bell rang.

The day went on and by lunch she had meet two other kids besides the first few. At lunch she took a seat next to Zora, a little girl who had been skipped up several grades, "Hey guys. Can you please tell me what this stuff is?"

Grady smiled, "Why sure. It's mutant food." Sonny smiled she liked that they were funny. After a few minutes of talking until she heard a bunch of chatting behind her. She along with the others turned around to see a big group of kids, telling from looks they were popular, walk into the cafeteria and towards a table. When one of them walked by, he made an attempt to bump into Nico, "Woops, I'm sorry. This must be the new girl." He said pointing at Sonny. Sonny smiled, "Its Sonny." Chad smiled, "Chad Dylan Cooper." Chad stood looking at Sonny for a few seconds before a brunette walked up to him and grabbed his arm, "Chaddy, can we go sit down?" Chad followed her over to the table they were sitting at.

"I can't believe it. How does she get girls like him?" Tawni asked disgusted.

"I don't know. How do we not get girls?" Grady asked confused.

"Who was that?" Sonny asked mentioning the girl.

"That's Portylyn she is captain of the drill team. She is also very stupid. But she is the jock's girlfriend. The jock would be the king of jerks himself. Chad… Dylan… Cooper." Zora pounded on the table at the mention of Chad Dylan Cooper. (lightening strikes)

Lunch continued on as the group informed Sonny about the school, and everyone in it. After they had finished the bell rang. "I better go I have chemistry." Sonny sighed. That was one thing she really hated.


	4. She was the Star

NOPOV

Chemistry flew by; Grady was sitting next to Sonny.

Now both Chad and Sonny had P.E. Sonny slowly made her way to P.E. When she arrived the bell was about to ring so she hurried into the locker room to change. After changing she exited with Tawni at her side. Portylyn was already out and sitting on the bleachers in front of Chad leaning back into his knees. Tawni and Sonny sat down at the top of the bleachers.

After a few minutes of chatting, the coach walked out, "I am Mrs. Fair for all you new students. I am the volleyball team coach and hope you girls try out in two weeks when we hold tryouts." Mrs. Fair continued on with her roll call until at the end she asked for the new students to say their names. "Sonny" Sonny stated. After she said that Chad turned his head around and smiled at her before turning back around to massage Portylyn's back.

The directions for the day were simple. They had to throw footballs to get some practice, they were doing a section on football. "Okay you are going to be partnered with whoever I call out. You will grab a football and go throw it back and forth while I make my way around. Portylyn and Tawni. Filex and Holly. Branden and Christian. David and Josh. Jeffrey and Katie. Kelsey and Callie. Chad and Sonny. Go get a ball."

Sonny walked down the stairs and waited for Chad who stood up then followed her.

After a few minutes of passing Chad said, "You are good for a girl." Sonny smiled, "Thanks." After a little longer Chad blurted, "Look I don't know what your problem is but you better get over it. I am not kidding." Sonny looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You act like you don't care what I say. But I am the most popular person here. I am the jock. You listen to me. So you play any sports."

Sonny was shocked. Who knew he was emotional. All of a sudden he is mad about nothing then he is fine like nothing happens. Gosh he was confusing. "I was the star of our volleyball team at my old school. I pitched in softball." Chad smiled, "Is that it?"

Sonny shook her head then walked off. The bell had finally rang. Chad was annoying, but she liked it.

"So how was Chad?" Tawni asked once in the locker room.

"Emotional." Sonny replied.

"What do you mean?"

"All of a sudden he got mad about nothing. Then he is normal. It was weird."

Tawni began to laugh, "He is so full of himself. He has like issues because of that. He thinks he is the best thing to happen. But I don't think so. All the teachers love him because he is the star of the football team. He thinks he is the hottest blonde here but clearly I am."  
Sonny laughed, Tawni wasn't bad at all.


	5. Man I think I'm in Love

NOPOV

A month had passed and the football team had lost all their games. Now the football team had to have more practices, "Dude, what is wrong?" James asked smacking Chad in the back. Because of Chad they lost their football games. He hadn't been the star but something was playing with his head.

"Man, I think I am in love."

"With the airhead?" James asked faking throwing up.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! Never her! It's the new girl."

James looked shocked, "Well she is the star of the volleyball team and softball team. But she hangs out with dumb and dumber." James pointed to Nico and Grady who were goofing off in the corner. "True. But Portylyn is the dumbest." James laughed, "Dude, you are dating her you realize that?"

Chad frowned, "Yeah but she is way too clingy and besides the new girl shows no interest. I have to have her."

"You can't have everything." James pointed out.

"I am Chad Dylan Cooper! I can have anything."

Chad hurried to leave once again. He wasn't sticking around for anyone. Half way home he noticed someone walking on the side of the road. He was about to pass them when he realized that it was Sonny. "SONNY!" Chad screamed out his window.

Sonny stopped shocked, "CHAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Chad pulled his car over and offered her a ride. She accepted and jumped in. "Where are we going?" Chad smiled, "Out to eat. Where do you wanna go?" Sonny was shocked, "I guess the new Monroes place." Chad smiled, "It's really good. Like the food." Sonny smiled, "Chad my family owns that. Sonny Monroe. Monroes. Yeah, think a little." Chad smiled. He pulled up into the parking lot and jumped out leading her in. When they got in Connie was at the front. "Sweetie!" Sonny smiled then asked for a table for two. "Who is this?" Connie asked leading them to a table next to the kitchen. "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper." Connie smiled then walked off leaving them alone.

Chad and Sonny placed their orders and were eating their salads when Sonny asked, "Isn't that your girlfriend?" She pointed to a girl who was sitting a few tables away laughing at something another guy was saying. Chad looked over and was shocked when Portylyn stared back. Portylyn jumped up and rushed over to Chad, "What is _she_ doing with you?" Chad smiled, "What is he doing with you?"

Portylyn backed up, "Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing." Sonny said. Chad looked at Portylyn, "You know something? I think we should start seeing other people." Portylyn was shocked, "You can't do this to me."

"He can," Sonny sighed bored.

Chad smiled, "Go join your date now." Portylyn marched over to her table and grabbed her smoothie then marched back over and dumped it on Chad's head.

"This is better than a movie." Sonny laughed. Chad wiped the smoothie off his head then ignored Portylyn because he knew she wanted a response. Right after Portylyn left Connie came out with their food right as Sonny went into the kitchen to get a towel for Chad. When they rounded the corner they ran into each other causing food to fly all over Sonny. She took a step back. Chad was laughing now as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed two towels tossing one to Sonny and using the other for himself.

She was right this was better than a movie.


	6. Portylyn Warning at Five O'Clock

NOPOV

"So, I had fun tonight." Sonny said after Chad had drove her home. She noticed that Chad was shocked when he saw that what she called home was a trailer. Chad smiled, "Sorry about Portylyn."

"I'm sorry to say this but it was very funny." Sonny laughed before standing on her tiptoes and giving Chad a kiss on the cheek.

Sonny began to blush when Chad just stood there. She was about to go inside when she felt him give her an awkward hug. Then Chad turned around to leave while Sonny stood in the door way watching him.

The next morning at school the news had spread fast. Everyone was talking about how Chad had cheated on Portylyn with the new girl Sonny and how Portylyn wanted revenge on Sonny for stealing her man. No one had found out that Portylyn had shown up at the restaurant with another man besides Chad. They were all blaming Chad.

"OMG! You did what?" Tawni screeched after hearing about the night Sonny had a date with Chad.

"Sorry for trying to have a life." Sonny said getting sad.

"No that isn't it. Look here he comes now. Get happy." Tawni instructed.

Sonny left her head on the table until she felt Chad pull the chair next to him out and wrap his arm around her shoulders. "Someone need a hug?" Chad asked about to give Sonny a hug when she pushed him away, "Portylyn warning at five o'clock."

Chad sat up and tried to hide himself from her but it didn't work. She walked over with a bowl of spaghetti and was about to dump it on him when Tawni stood up and shoved it backwards and all over Portylyn. "Gross!"

"I had enough of that last night." Sonny said.

"Sorry but your boyfriend broke my heart. He cheated on me. So my heart is still broken in half. It can't be mended either. I need a mocha." Without another word Portylyn walked off heading to get her a mocha, like this school had one of those.

Apparently they did.

"Thanks Tawni." Chad said tossing a smile at Tawni, "Now can I give you a hug?"

Chad wrapped his arms around Sonny and pulled her into him. She was warm, a good warm. "I'm sorry about Portylyn."

Sonny sighed, she hated the drama of relationships. Sonny took an apple of Chad's plate and ate it while he finished his hamburger. Men love meat.

"Well I have to go study. I'll catch you guys around." Sonny grabbed her bag and hurried out the door.

Chad was about to stand up when Tawni stopped him, "Let me, if something is even wrong she will tell a girlfriend before she tells her boyfriend. Girls talk more with girls about things." Tawni chased after Sonny.


	7. One Quick Question

NOPOV

Tawni hurried into the library were Sonny sat with books around her. She had a pad of paper in one hand and her book on the table. "SONNY!" Tawni burst through the door. After screaming the librarian who was resting behind the teachers desk snapped up sending the chair flying forward, "Shh.." Tawni flashed her pearly whites before hurrying on over to Sonny's table. "Is something wrong because all of us you left sitting at the table think something is." Tawni pulled out a seat at my table.

"Tawni, please I need to study." Sonny set her pad of paper on the table and glanced over at me.

"I'm not taking that as an excuse."

"Look Portylyn says she is going to get revenge. I don't know what she means but she says she is. I'm afraid okay. I never had to deal with this kind of drama at my old school."

"That's because it was Wisconsin. We aren't Wisconsin."  
Sonny laughed, "I know. Just this has more drama than a TV show."

"We also have comedy."

"Yeah but drama still beats the comedy."  
"I know. Look don't worry. You have Chad and us. You should be happy."

"One quick question."  
"Shoot, the beauty queen doesn't like to wait."

"Why do you guys hate Chad so much?"  
Tawni sighed, "I was hoping you wouldn't ask. You see Chad and me were dating freshman year and we were happy. Since he was on the football team popularity went to his head. He couldn't be seen with someone like me. He dumped me to go out with Natasha Springer one of the sophomores who was a cheerleader. I was better than her he just didn't know it. I was hurt. So I got mad at him and he returned it. We always were mad at each other. We hated each other. We never talked or looked at each other."

"Didn't Chad and Natasha break up?"  
"Yeah after a few weeks but after that he dated several other girls. Almost every cheerleader and drill team girl. They all loved him and did anything for him. He let it all go to his head. When you finally arrived he actually looked at me again just so he could see you. I felt bad after what I had done to him. I never did anything like Portylyn I was just always mean. Finally Chad seemed to start coming around more so he could be near you. He actually would talk to me and ask things about you. Never about me. Always about you. I got jealous because I wanted the attention. Well I finally realized I didn't need him. Someone else caught my eye. So I continued to answer his questions. So then last night happened and I was happy for you. Maybe you can change him."

"I can't do that to a boy. They have to do it themselves."

"They might do it if you show them what it feels like and make them like it."

Sonny grabbed her pen and paper and began to read her book. She hadn't been kidding about her work. "Sonny why are you so into your grades?"

Sonny laughed, "I need to keep them up. I don't have the money for college so I have to try to get scholarships which I probably won't be able to do. But I am trying. Besides I never have time at home."

Tawni smiled before walking out of the library. Sonny was one of a kind. Maybe back in Wisconsin they all studied but here was a different story. They all were too busy with parties.


	8. Wanna Come?

NOPOV

"Hey, Sonny are you going to the party at Rick's tonight? Heard it was going to be fun," Grady asked pleading. Sonny began to laugh before tossing a grape in her mouth, "I don't know. I might. Just no one has asked me and I haven't really been invited." Nico smiled and was about to speak before Chad walked in and caught the grape Sonny had tossed up in his mouth, "Hey sweetie, wanna come to this party with me. Heard it is going to be fun." Chad picked Sonny up and set her in his lap while he sat under her. Sonny was now laughing.

"Does someone not want to get their pants stained?"  
"How would my pants get stained?"

"You are at the park. Grass will stain if not careful. Besides you pick me up because there is no more room unless you move me."

"Whatever. Are you gonna come or not?"

"Fine, sure. It will be my first party here."

"What were the parties back in Wisconsin like?"  
"We didn't really have parties. We didn't have many people in a town so the parties would be small. We stayed home more or with friends. Normally study buddies is what we did."

"Oh well I'll pick you up tonight." With that Chad stood up before waving and walking off.

Nico and Grady stared at her, "Are you serious about the parties? Even we go to parties!" Sonny began to laugh but stood up and gathered her stuff before shoving it in her bag and walking off, "See you guys tonight. I have to go home and get ready."

Nico and Grady waved before rolling their eyes; secretively they couldn't wait to see her at the party. What neither of them would confess is that they liked her.

Chad picked Sonny up and took her out to get something to eat. They ate then headed over to the party an hour late. "Well thanks for the food." Sonny blushed. Chad looked while turning onto the street of the party and grabbing her hand, "No problem. I wanted to take you somewhere." The two reached the party to see some lights on inside. They stepped out of the car and headed to the door.

"Hey man. Can't wait for the big game in a few days!" one tall kid standing near the door said giving Chad a manly hug. "And this must be your lady. Dude, way to go!" everyone standing at the door began to flirt with her and check her out. Unlike most girls she really didn't like the attention they were giving her.

Finally, Chad and her walked on farther into the party. All the guys were turning to look at her, but thankfully she was holding Chad's hand. "Well you are looking at your first party here. Hope you like it." Chad smiled kissing her on the lips before walking off to one of his fellow football players.

She walked around until she saw Tawni, Nico, and Grady standing near the window. Nico saw here and flashed a smile. She hurried over. "Well look at you, catching all the guys attention." Tawni smiled before handing Sonny a drink. "What is this?" Sonny asked being careful. "Pepsi, we brought ourselves some drinks since we don't want any they have." Grady said taking a drink of Pepsi.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked looking around.

"They have beer and stuff, we don't drink Sonny but if you want some that is okay. You can go get some. Chad probably will at the end. He always does at the end. Never during the party but right before the party ends Chad will drink the rest so they can get rid of it. Yeah that is just him." Nico said looking out the window.

"Okay enough already let's party!" Tawni said dancing to the retro song blasting through the air.


	9. Party!

NOPOV

An hour from the end of the party Chad still hadn't had anything to drink. He hadn't seen Sonny at all and figured she was with her friends. Oh well he didn't have to worry about her. He had seen Portylyn tonight and she had tried really hard to flirt with him but it hadn't worked.

Finally he saw Lisa, the pretty senior girl he had liked before he met Sonny. Lisa walked over to him and they talked and danced for a while. He had several dances with her while he had none with Sonny. Lisa was a good dancer actually and really pretty. When they finally were out of breath they walked outside and around back nearing Sonny and her friends, but they didn't know that. When Lisa started flirting with him he flirted back. Finally Chad leaned forward and kissed Lisa on the lips who turned it into a make out session.

Right before they started kissing Sonny walked over after seeing Chad. She stopped when she saw another girl who was flirting with him. She though surely he wouldn't flirt back but was wrong. Big time. When Chad leaned in and kissed her before it turned into a make out session her heart broke in half.

He had been really nice to her. Now he was cheating on her. She turned around and began to run as fast as she could inside. She ran right to the front door and ripped it open as the tears poured down her face. When she stepped outside the tall kid from earlier grabbed her.

"Don't tell me he hurt you."

Sonny stopped crying long enough to nod. "I can't believe it. He had the best girl and her left her. How stupid." Sonny smiled he seemed nice. "By the way, I'm Eric. Wanna go inside and dance?" Sonny nodded wiping the tears off her face and following him back inside.

When they stepped inside Chad and Lisa were in there. He had saw her from the corner of his eye and he saw her run off but was too busy kissing to go after her. When she walked out on the dance floor with Eric he got a bad feeling in his stomach. Eric grabbed her waist then they began to dance. He couldn't watch Sonny dance with someone as low as Eric. He hurt all his girls, but what could he say he had hurt her. Finally after watching them dance for a few songs while Lisa drank bottle after bottle next to him Eric leaned down and kissed Sonny on the lips. Chad felt his chest squeeze tight, she couldn't kiss him back. But to his sadness Sonny kissed Eric back with hunger. Eric grabbed her hand and led her out of the room and outside. Chad rushed after them and out the door.


End file.
